phoenotopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Daea
Daea is a location in and its remake . It is the capital city of Castland and is located in the central part of the country. The city is a rather large area featuring many shops and NPCs. Gale visits Daea with Thomas during Chapter III of the game. She obtains the Javelin here, and she is also able to unlock the Mystery Bento as a consumable item by delivering Translucent Meat to the Daea chef. Events of Phoenotopia Gale and Thomas visit the city of Daea after Billy advises them to seek an audience with the king. However, when the group tries to enter the palace, the guards block them off, saying the palace is shut and no audiences with the king are possible. Defeated, the group decide to stay at an inn and try again the next day. However, some soldiers break into the inn in the night and capture Thomas. Gale discovers the next day that Thomas is missing and goes to the dungeon of Daea to inquire. The guard working there says he can't do anything to help and tells her to try talking to the king. However, Gale is once again denied access to the palace. A girl, seeing her anxiety, decides to help Gale by suggesting that she seek out a woman named Ruby, who works in the sewers which lead to the dungeons. After asking around, Gale eventually finds Ruby in the sewers. Ruby lets Gale in, and she makes her way to the dungeon, where she takes on some brainwashed soldiers and frees many innocent people who were arrested for ridiculous reasons or for no reason at all. In the last cell, Gale is ambushed by a horde of soldiers accompanied by a strange wolf-like alien. After defeating the mob, Gale finds Thomas and several other soldiers who were arrested, including an elite soldier named Sir Max whose job was to protect the royal family but was subdued by invaders. Through Max's and Billy's collective stories, Gale learns that Daea has been invaded by a legion of intergalactic bounty hunters called Kobolds, who have turned the Prince Tower into their base of operations and are holding Prince Leo hostage there. Sir Max gives Gale his throwing javelin to help her reclaim the tower, and she goes through a secret passage to infiltrate the tower. Table of Rooms Trivia * The female soldier in the guardhouse tells Gale about a secret admirer of hers that sent her a love letter. Next to the Appreciation Flowers stand, the player can find the true authors of this letter: two other soldier women, possibly friends of the first one, who are planning to write another one as a prank. * In the first residential building, a woman believes her ordinary Perro to be an exotic parrot and talks about her pet as if it was a high-standard animal that only eats high quality food. This dialogue and the previous one are often mistaken as side-quests by players. * The side quest of unlocking the Mystery Bento is hinted at by some NPCs in Misty Gorge, who explain how Translucent Meat, although poisonous on its own, can be quite the delicacy when properly cooked and prepared. * The bartender asks Gale "Are you here for your pa? It's not nice to make a little one worry," suggesting that Gale may not be officially an adult yet. If the player talks to her again, she will ask "Fancy a glass of milk?" * In the bar, there are two characters sitting on a table, one of whom mentions the name of another country: Iedas, from which they are ambassadors. According to the woman that says this to Gale, it is located to the east of Castland. This area may or may not appear in Phoenotopia Awakening and/or Phoenotopia 2. pl:Daea Category:Locations Category:Phoenotopia Category:Phoenotopia Awakening Category:Locations with Bosses